womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Ellen Evers
Ellen Evers ( Amsterdam , January 28 1966 ) is a Dutch singer and actress. Content [ hide ] *1 Life *2 Theatre *3 Others *4 External link Lifespan [ edit ] At age four she joined the children's dance theater Troika. She started piano lessons among others Jeanette Kesseler and follows from 1984 singing lessons with Ina Draayer, Rob Stallinga and Edward Hoepelman. She was dancing lessons among others Ria van der Mark, Trudy Ephraim, Felix White, Ben Bergmans and Dick Swanborn. Theater [ edit ] From 1987 to 1989 she starred in the theater production Jeans . In the season 1992/1993 she performed the role of Grisabella in the musical Cats in Amsterdam and they also performed this role in 1993 in Switzerland . In 1994/1995 she worked with the dinner show Madley Amsterdam at the Lido inAmsterdam . In 1995/1996 she appeared in a cabaret show in the theater restaurant Schelling to Rotterdam . From 1996 to 1999 she played the role of Ellen in the musical Miss Saigon . She then alternate Roxie in the musical Chicago . She played the role of Queen Anne and was understudy of Pia Douwes as Milady de Winter in the musical 3 Musketeers . For this role she won the John Kraaijkamp Musical Award for Best Supporting Actress. In 2003-2004 she played Tanya in the musical Mamma Mia! , for which she received for Best Supporting Actor in a large musical production. John Kraaijkamp Musical Award nomination In the fall of 2004, she starred in the Village and over again . In 2005-2006 she was in the musical Turkish Delight as the mother of Olga. In the 2006-2007 season, she was seen in the theater songs of Show , along with Richard Groenendijk and Lone van Roosendaal . The dinner show PALAZZO she acted as hostess and singer (2007-2008). Then she played in tribute to Kander and Ebb, And the World Goes' Round , besides including Jon Eerd and Tony Neef . Until March 1, 2009, she played the role of Sally Bowles in the musical Cabaret , after which they entered the theater with her solo show Ellen - Finally Solo. In September 2009 she plunges with Syb van der Ploeg and Jospeh Clark on the most beautiful repertoire of Queen and give them five concerts with the North Dutch Orchestra . In October 2009, the premiere of the film " Santa Claus and the missing packet boat ". In it she plays the role of Ingrid Lafleur. As of November 2009, she was seen as Vicky in the musical The Full Monty . In November 2010 Ellen plays the lead in the musical "Harem" of the M-Lab . In the spring of 2011 she returns to the theater with the rest of her solo program. In February / March 2011 replaces Ellen plays the female lead in the musical: In the Shadow of Brel. They temporarily replaces Vera Mann who is recovering from a herniated disc. Ellen teaches in the 2010/2011 season at the theater No nonsense in Rows. She serves as the choreography. She also gives this season a masterclass with Musical summer intensive. In May 2011 Ellen sang her favorite song Annie in "Homage to Annie MG Schmidt." In September 2011, Ellen played the role of Kate in "The Wild Party" of the M-lab on tour. After that she was seen in the dinner show: Dinner for one. Plays and sings along with Onno Innemee starring. End of March 2012 Ellen sings in her own solo concerts produced in Appolotheater in Amsterdam. End of May 2012 Ellen played a leading role in the M-Lab pitch, Late night shopping. From September 2012 Ellen plays the role of Aunt Pete in the Jantjes De Graaf & Cornelissen Productions. She performs in the footsteps of Rick Nicolet , Carry Tefsen , Jenny Arean and Maja van den Broecke who vertolkten this role before. Other [ edit ] *Did dubbing for the dolls series Minichums NCRV. *From 1996 to 1999 she was the "face" of Sailor . *In May 2001, she starred in two episodes of GTST the role of broker Marloes Elfferich. *She was also seen against smoking. In a commercial *They also did dubbing for the animated series' Argaï "on Nickelodeon . *In 2013, Ellen played a role in the movie Dream Woman, by Sjoerd de Bont . Besides Koert-Jan de Bruijn and Pamela Teves . Category:1966 births